Merry Christmas, Holly!
by Smurf2005
Summary: It's the night of the Starlight Gala, and Holly has to deliver gifts with Wayne. There is one gift left, who is it for?


A/N: Hello everyone! Wow. It's been a year since I posted anything. I got this done in time for Christmas. I was struck by a bit of inspiration, I guess you could say. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns. Trio of Towns_ is owned by it's respective owners.

* * *

Merry Christmas, Holly!

* * *

Winter had fallen upon the three towns of Westown, Tsuyukusa, and Lulukoko. There was also a small farm not far from these three towns that was also buried in snow. On that farm lived a young woman named Holly. Holly had been living on that farm for nearly a year. Her Uncle Frank lived on a smaller farm in the nearby town of Westown. Winter was tough on Holly. She wasn't used to working outside in such cold conditions. But, she had to prove to her father that she could do it.

The season was coming to a close, and even though she was busy working on her farm, today was a special day. It was the day of the Starlight Gala that was held in Westown every year. She was a bit excited since this was her first time participating in this type of event. It wasn't until much later in the day, so she had the whole day to finish her chores and do what she needed to do.

The shops in Westown were closed for the day, but the shops in the other towns were open, and she had to pick up a few things. She went around to the other towns and headed to Westown to see her uncle when she was stopped by a certain charming postman.

"Whoa! Hello there, Holly," Wayne said, tipping his hat at Holly.

"Hello, Wayne. It's nice to see you," Holly said, smiling at him.

"What are you doin' out and about?" Wayne asked.

"I had a few things I needed to pick up at the other towns, and then I decided to stop and see my Uncle Frank. I haven't really talked to him in awhile."

"What a coincidence!" Wayne exclaimed. "I was just on my way to pay a visit to Frank, too. Let's go together!"

Holly agreed and they both headed toward her uncles house. They spent some time talking to Frank and drinking some hot chocolate. After a couple hours, Holly stood up.

"I really need to get going. I need to take care of my animals and get some of this produce shipped off."

As Holly reached for the door, Wayne jumped up.

"I'll walk you back to your farm!"

"Oh, there is no need! It's still early and I should be okay," Holly said, feeling heat rising to her cheeks.

"Oh no. I insist. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady walk home alone? I was always taught to walk a lady home no matter what," Wayne said.

Wayne, ignoring Holly's protests walked over to door, and held it open for Holly. Noticing that she wasn't winning this, she followed Wayne out the door.

While they were inside enjoying the hot chocolate, it had started to snow. The snow wasn't too deep and it was light.

"I really hope this doesn't last for long," Wayne said, looking up at the sky. We might not get to see the stars tonight. By the way, are you coming to the event tonight?"

"Of course I am!" Holly said. "That's why I am taking care of my animals a bit early."

As they talked, they arrived at the crossroads. They could see the path to Holly's farm from where they stood. Holly expected Wayne to part with her here, but he continued to walk toward her farm. When they reached her farm, Holly headed straight for her chicken and cows, not really saying bye to Wayne. She was in a hurry to get her animals inside before it got too late. She emerged from her barn ten minutes later and was surprised to see Wayne sitting on the steps to her house.

"Why are you still here?" she asked, opening up her shipping box.

"Well, you didn't say bye to me properly. A gentleman never leaves without a proper goodbye."

"Sorry, I just wanted to get my animals into the barn before it got too late."

Holly dropped some produce into the shipping box and closed it. She looked up at him before walking slowly toward him.

"Since you have been sitting out here in the cold, waiting for me, the least I can do is invite you in for something warm to drink. After all, you did walk me back and then wait for me."

Wayne's face seemed to light up as he stood up.

"I will take you up on that offer!" he said. "We still have some time before the Starlight Gala. Perhaps we can go together."

He sounded a bit hopeful, but Holly didn't pick on that.

"Well, I guess it would be okay, but I am sure Megan will show me to the event space," Holly said.

She led Wayne into the house, and she went to the kitchen to make some coffee. After the coffee was done, she grabbed a couple plates of cookies and set them all on the table. Wayne and Holly sat in silence for a couple minutes, eating the cookies and drinking the coffee. After awhile, Wayne spoke up.

"This is a pretty nice house you have here. It must've cost a pretty penny to make it look this nice," he said.

Holly looked around and nodded.

"It was a lot of hard work, trying to gather all the materials and gather up the money for it, but it was all worth it. This house was fun to build, too. Ludus was very helpful!"

"Oh? You built this with Ludus?" Wayne asked.

"Yeah! I thought he was going to build it all himself, but he asked for my help build it," Holly said, smiling brightly.

Wayne fell quiet. Of course Holly was going to make friends with the other bachelors. He knew there were four other bachelors around the area. She already seemed to be pretty close to Ford and Ludus, but he wasn't sure about Yuzuki and Hinata. Holly seemed to notice that Wayne grew quiet. She looked over at him anxiously.

"Wayne? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Wayne said, forcing a smile. "I am just fine."

Holly continued to stare at Wayne anxiously.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I am. No need to worry!" he said.

She nodded as she took another sip of her coffee. She looked up at the clock and jumped up.

"Oh! I need to start getting ready! If you want to go with me, could you wait while I get ready?"

"I think I am going to head home and get ready, too," Wayne said standing. "I will wash the dishes and see myself out."

"You don't have to," Holly said, heading toward the bathroom.

"It's the least I can do," Wayne said. "I will see you at the Starlight Gala."

Holly nodded and shut the door behind her. When she emerged 30 minutes later, the dishes were done, put away, and Wayne was gone. She opened her closet real quick and changed before heading out the door.

She walked slowly through the cold, and shivered slightly. The snow had stopped, and there was a fresh layer of snow on the ground. She could vaguely see Wayne's footsteps. Holly entered the crossroads and saw Megan waiting for her. She walked up to Megan and informed her that she was ready to join. Megan was thrilled, and she also asked if she would do a special delivery. She asked if she would delivery some gifts to the children with Wayne after the event. Holly agreed and followed Megan to the event space. After the event was over, Holly met Wayne at the crossroads. She felt a little awkward spending time with Wayne since she was with him in the hot air balloon.

They went around to all the villages and delivered gifts to the kids. When they were done, Holly looked in the bag and frowned.

"There is one gift left," she said. "Who did we miss?"

"That one there is from me to you," Wayne said.

Holly looked up at him, hardly believing her ears. She looked down at the gift again.

"Would it be okay if I opened it?" Holly asked.

"Go for it," Wayne said.

Holly ripped off the paper, and inside the box she found a pale pink brush and mirror set.

"Oh wow!" Holly exclaimed. "They are so pretty! Thank you so much, Wayne!"

"Merry Christmas, Holly," Wayne said, a gentle smile on his face. "Come on, lets get you home."

Holly followed Wayne, her heart feeling quite warm. When they reached her farm, he walked her up to the door and she turned to face him again.

"Thank you so much, Wayne! I'm sorry I don't have anything for you," Holly said.

"Seeing you happy is enough for me. Good night, Holly. See you tomorrow."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He turned around real quick and started to walk off. Holly raised a hand to her cheek and her face flushed. She waited until he disappeared before she headed inside. She put the box on her table and sat down on her bed.

"Merry Christmas, Wayne," she whispered before going to sleep.

The End

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I hope you all liked this. Read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Merry Christmas and happy new year!


End file.
